Fallen
by LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI
Summary: 7th year...James goes through something tragic that changes him totally. Will Lily get over her anger to help him or be stubborn and still say he his an attention seeking, egotistical prat? Rating may change in later chapters...


Disclaimer: I own nothing hp related. its all jk the great's doing. I bow to theee for creating such work...wait...ill have to do that later...American Idol is on.

It was a rainy Saturday, September the 1st at King Cross Station. Hundreds of kids and parents were hurrying through the barrier into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The young wizards and witches wheeled their trunks onto the Hogwarts Express in search of an empty compartment and their friends. The train was due to leave for Hogwarts at 11:00. With only 2 minutes to spare, many of the kids were saying good-bye to their parents since they wouldn't see them until school was over or the holidays. Few remained on the train, which included Lily Evans

Lily Evans was a young woman of seventeen. With dark red hair and blazing emerald eyes, she captured the hearts of many men, turning them all down. She was a very skilled witch who got top marks in almost every single of her classes (James had Transfiguration and Sirius had Defense Against the Dark Arts (cause of his family).

Right now Lily was sitting alone in the compartment, staring out the window, watching the rain fall. She was dwelling on the earlier events that happened when she and her family were arriving at the station.

_"Finally, the Freak is leaving to her freak school!" droned Petunia._

_"Petunia Evans don't you dare talk to your sister that way!" scolded Mrs. Evans_

_"What! Its true you know!" said Petunia to her mother. She then turned to Lily and spat, " Go be with your pathetic friends. At least with you gone Vernon and I will have some time without you sulking around the corner."_

_Vernon was Petunia's fiancée. He was a rather large beefy man with barely no neck at all. What she saw in him, Lily had absolutely no clue. Personally she thought it was for his money, since he was rich._

_"That still leaves you no right to talk about Lily and her friends that way," said Mr. Evans as he pulled into the station._

_"Mom, Dad, it's okay," replied Lily who got out of the car with her hood on to keep her hair from getting wet._

_"If you are sure dear…" said Mrs. Evans with a worried look on her face. She didn't like it when Petunia treated Lily like that. It had been going on for years, quarrelling against each other._

_"Thanks mom," replied Lily with a sigh. She knew that kind of stress was bad for her mother. Lily saw it weaken her whenever she had to break up a fight between her and her sister. It showed in her eyes._

_"Well have a great time at school honey and congratulations on making Head Girl. Make us proud." and with that Lily smiled at her family (Petunia smirked at her) and started walking down the station to the barrier._

Lily sigh deeply. They used to be the best of friends, never leaving each others side. Ever since the letter came six years ago, accepting Lily to Hogwarts, not Petunia, Petunia shunned Lily out of her life. Of course who wouldn't in her situation. Ever since Lily's parents found out that she was a witch they have been boasting with pride and praising her non-stop. This made feel Petunia left out since Lily was the only the really talked about.

At least she has her friends at Hogwarts; they never treat her like that. And to top it off_she_ was the new Head Girl! This made her swell with pride because she was so envious of this spot. Not that she would abuse this spot, but maybe she could finally get some respect from the Marauders, and put James Potter in his place. Lily was so emerged deeply into her thoughts that she did not hear her compartment door open and see two people walking in it.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," drawled an oily voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: I know, I know. That was the most boring chapter you've probably ever read. But I am getting there. I was never the one to do Intros but hopefully you'll like the next chaps.(im counting on it)  
Please review I would appreciate it.


End file.
